For The First Time
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: Anna meets her daughter for the first time.


**A/N:** This is just one of those imaginings that ran away with itself and I just had to write it down. The next chapter of _Thy Kingdom Come_ is most definitely in the works, I've written quite a bit of it, and I just wanted to thank everyone who had read or left a review on the latest chapter.

* * *

 **For The First Time**

* * *

Her arms shook as the impossibly light bundle was placed in them and the nurse stepped away. The tiredness was overwhelming, especially after the last sixteen hours of labour, starting at the cottage and ending here up at the Abbey. It had been frightening at first when she realised she was alone, but that was over with now. Right now she would not change any of those feelings for the world. All of the pain no longer meant a thing.

Anna peeled back the edge of the woollen blanket the nurse had wrapped the baby in and took the first look at her new baby daughter.

In that moment she fell in love for a second time.

Bright blue eyes were staring back at her – eyes that already seemed to be filled with an impossible amount of love. The minutes old baby girl was looking up at her mother almost in awe. Her sweet rosebud lips opened slowly, and the infant let out a soft yawn whilst a small gasp simultaneously escaped her mouth. Anna could barely stop herself from chuckling at the first memory she would hold of her daughter. She watched in loving awe as her daughter scrunched up her fist and brought it to her cheek, waving it around slightly, becoming accustomed to being in the world.

Instinct took over for Anna as she cradled the baby softly with one arm and used the other to reach out and touch her baby girl. She stroked the soft wisps of blonde hair that adorned the baby's head and then moved to the impossibly soft skin of her forehead. Anna then touched her hand with one finger, and the baby immediately latched onto it, enclosing her fist around her mother's petite finger.

Anna gasped, and spoke the first words to her daughter, "Hello." She cooed. The baby seemed to respond to her mother's voice. She had grown to recognise it after all the times Anna had insisted on speaking to her baby bump in the last several months. The rest of the room faded into non-existence for Anna as her full focus remained on her little girl. She failed to notice everyone leaving through the door. "Hello, my darling."

Anna waved her finger around just a little, causing her baby girl's fist to wave even more. Her movements were so slow and careful. Eventually the baby released her finger from her grasp, and Anna took the opportunity to take in every one of her daughter's features. She counted the fingers on each chubby, little hand, stroked her belly and then checked her impossibly small feet and each set of five tiny toes. Her daughter was so tiny, so small and delicate. She found it hard to believe she was really here.

 _She has John's ears_ , Anna thought with a smile. She touched them lightly.

"You are perfect," Anna breathed. "My little girl." The baby seemed to recognise that she was being spoken about and continued to gaze at her mother curiously. "Your daddy is going to be so happy when he meets you. Our perfect little girl."

Anna could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. But after so many tears of heartbreak that she could remember in her lifetime; so many tears wept in pain and fear and loss, these were a welcome relief. She welcomed these tears.

"We've been waiting for you," Anna continued to become acquainted with their daughter. Her voice was beginning to quiver as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, but Anna could not even contemplate moving her hand to wipe them away. She was still transfixed. "We've been so excited to have you here with us. And I'm so happy that you're here now." The tears continued to fall. Anna continued to be enraptured with the new life in her arms.

As Anna stroked the baby's chubby arm, she found her finger caught in her grasp once more. Such a strong grip, Anna marvelled. She had never been prouder. She was quite sure she would never stop being proud of this little girl, for anything she did. Or stop loving her. Or worrying about her. A wave of love rushed over her once more and, unable to resist, Anna leaned down and planted the softest of kisses on the baby's forehead. The first of so many kisses.

She kissed her three times more, this time on the top of her head and then each of her chubby, rosy cheeks. Anna then closed her eyes, her nose smelling a distinctive scent on her baby's skin – a smell she was already learning to love and associate with her daughter. She cradled her closer to her chest as her head pulled away, ensuring she was looking into her daughter's eyes as she spoke softly and sincerely. The baby was looking back up at her still. "You are so very loved, my darling. We both love you so much already. We've waited for you for so long. And now you're here..." Anna was overcome once more. She sniffed away the tears. "Now you're here I promise I will always love you, and I'll be there whenever you need me. I'll never let any harm come to you, my darling. My darling, darling girl."

Images of her own childhood pushed to the forefront of her mind, but Anna immediately banished them away. This was not the time.

She pressed her lips softly to the baby's forehead once again.

The baby cooed at her mother, almost as if she was responding in her own little way. Anna smiled brightly and stroked the baby's cheek lovingly.

"My clever girl." She praised. "You're going to have all the boys chasing after you, aren't you, my darling? And daddy will be in a flap. But that's just because he likes his girls right beside him. He's a worrier, your father. But he'll always make sure you're safe and taken care of. And we love him ever so much for it. I've never loved anyone as much as I do your father, and you of course." Anna laughed as she realised her quick mistake. But she didn't let it deter her for long. "And I know that you will love him just as much, it's so easy to. And he's the kindest, bravest, most thoughtful man you'll ever meet."

"Well he might have a few words to say about that."

Anna looked up and grinned at her husband, only just noticing he was stood at the door, and then looked back down at the bundle in her arms and addressed her daughter.

"And daddy will always argue back and say he isn't. But we both know best."

The baby girl cooed once more, almost as though she knew who else was in the room, as though she was siding with her mother already on this debate.

Anna smiled at the reaction and looked back up at John. _Bless him,_ she thought. He was stood there nervously, his shirt looked soaked and she swore she saw his hand shaking. He had probably been worried sick downstairs. She eased him over. She was certain she would remember this moment for as long as she lived.

"Come and sit with us, John. Come and meet your daughter."


End file.
